Volcanicdramon
Volcanicdramon= Volcanicdramon is a Digimon said to be a dragon that swims in magma, it is thought to live in a place so deep underground that not even Digimon that move about there can reach it. According to some researchers, there are a few who argue that it might have been Volcanicdramon that supported the world from deep beneath the ground ever since the Digital World was created. If it gets to a point where Volcanicdramon rises to the surface, it may be that some kind of crisis is occurring in the Digital World. |-|Lavogaritamon= A Dragon Digimon with large wings that lift even its heavy body effortlessly into the air, and well-trained leg strength that allows it to stand imposingly. It dwells in the magma beds of active volcanoes around the Digital World, and it is theorized that it may live nearby Volcdramon. Its fighting style involves scattering mineral dust, covering the enemy with it, and causing it to explode by freely manipulating its ignition point. If the enemy even moves, it will result in ignition, so if they are covered in mineral dust, they fall into fear of when the dust will explode in the end. |-|Lavorvomon= A Digimon whose entire body is made out of lava, and spouts mineral dust as it goes about its activities. It is poor at flying despite having wings, so it mainly moves about by crawling on the ground. Contrary to its sluggish appearance, its crawling speed is extremely fast, and it closes in on the enemy in an instant. Although it has a friendly personality and will let those it trusts near it without any reservations, others tend to stay as far away as they can from it out of fear that the flammable mineral dust it spouts may cause an explosion. |-|Vorvomon= A Digimon made of a hard, hot ore. There are wings on both of its arms so it is able to fly for up to a few seconds, but it gets tired easily. Due to it being very passionate, the more excited it gets, the more the temperature of its horns and claws will increase. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C | 6-C | At least High 4-C, possibly 4-A | 3-C Name: Vorvomon | Lavorvomon | Lavogaritamon | Volcanicdramon Origin: Digimon Gender: Genderless Age: Unknown Classification: Rookie-Mega level Virus Attribute Rock Dragon Digimon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Digimon Physiology, Limited Flight, Regeneration and Duplication (Mid-High. Inherited from DemiMeramon. As long as a single flame survives, Vorvomon will regenerate and each time he regenerates, a new Vorvomon will be created), Resistance to Fire Manipulation | All previous abilities, Explosion Manipulation | All previous abilities, Flight | All previous abilities. Attack Potency: Large Building level+ (Should scale to other Rookie Digimon such as Guilmon) | Island level (Equal to if not superior to Folder Continent Meramon) | At least Large Star level, possibly Multi-Solar System level (Performed this feat. Ultimate level Digimon should be far superior to Wendigomon who could create an entire dimension with an earth and sun and should be comparable to DarkSuperStarmon who was born from a black hole and can unleash real black holes as well as an attack that uses exploded fragments of a supernova as basic attacks. Comparable to Digitamamon who has an entire dimension with planets and stars in its body) | Galaxy level (Should be far superior to Vademon who could create and maintain a larger than Galaxy Sized dimension with his very existence and compress in into a mountain. Should be superior to Adventure Ultimates who still find Mega level Digimon to be a threat. Should be on par with Etemon who could survive and absorb a black hole large enough to easily swallow the Milky Way in order to become MetalEtemon). Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Elecmon) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Superior to Rookie Digimon and should be comparable to Wizardmon) with Relativistic reactions (Champion level Digimon should be able to move and react to Takumi Aiba) | Relativistic (Should be equal in speed to Takumi Aiba) with FTL Combat and Reaction speed (Should be comparable to Peckmon who could dodge Sunflowmon's Sunshine Beam from a close distance) | Relativistic+ (Should be comparable in speed to Rapidmon) with FTL reactions (Far superior to Ultimate level Digimon). Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Large Building Class+ | Island Class (Equal to other Champion level Digimon) | At least Large Star Class, possibly Multi-Solar System Class | Galactic Class (Equal to other Mega level Digimon such as WarGreymon) Durability: Large Building level+ | Island level | At least Large Star level, possibly Multi-Solar System level | Galaxy level Stamina: Very High Range: Melee Range, Hundreds of Meters with projectiles Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Unknown. The Vorvomon line are likely extremely capable fighters who specialize in utilizing ranged magma attacks to obliterate the opponent. For Lavogaritamon it tends to spread explosive dust over its opponents and preventing its opponent from moving over the threat of instant explosions. Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Overwrite: All Digimon can rewrite their data so that they are able to react to various situations that were once problematic for it. This usually causes a gigantic increase in power and sometimes new skills and resistances are gained. However, the more emotional the Digimon is, the more violent the overwrite becomes. Vorvomon *'Petit Flame:' Spews out a small, high-temperature flame from its mouth. Lavorvomon *'Great Flame:' Takes a deep breath and spits out the largest fireball it can make. *'Earth-stamp:' Uses its forearms to lunge at and slam onto the opponent. Lavogaritamon *'Merudainā:' Fires a laser-shaped heat ray from its mouth. *'Wild Blast:' Scatters mineral dust by flapping its wings and causing an explosion. This dust can gather onto the opponent and if they so much as move, it explodes. Volcanicdramon *'Glide Blaze:' Rams the enemy while sending out scorching flames hotter than even magma from its whole body. *'Volcanic Flare:' Spews scorching hot flames from its mouth. Keys: Vorvomon | Lavorvomon | Lavogaritamon | Volcanicdramon Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Digimon Category:Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Monsters Category:Dragons Category:Fire Users Category:Magma Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Flight Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Information Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Game Characters Category:Lava Users Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Duplication Users Category:Hackers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Absorption Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Law Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Electricity Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Immortals Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Purification Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3